This invention relates generally to improved methods of making internally slitted strip material, and in particular, relates to improved methods of making internally slitted strip material wherein the below noted prior art problems of intermittent welds or interrupted slits and corrosion are overcome. Such internally slitted strip material being particularly useful in refrigerating and other heat exchange apparatus.